dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esdeath Lucifuge
Esdeath Lucifuge is the current Queen of Dieter Belial. She was an exiled member of the Extra Devil House of Lucifuge, cast out because of her bloodthirsty nature even toward her allies, labeling her far too dangerous, prior to the start of the Devil Civil War. She is several hundred years old, a similar age to Grayfia Lucifuge . Appearance Esdeath was a tall, beautiful, and slender woman standing at 170 cm (5'7") with long, light blue hair and blue eyes and pale skin. Her pale complexion may be as a result of her own affinity with cold and intense ice powers. She wears a militaristic uniform when in combat and when attending official functions, as it works in both settings. The apparel looks like a General's uniform, being mostly white with black sleeves, collar, belt and buttons, consisting of long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a black scarf around her neck and black high-heeled boots. On her chest, which is quite large, is a tattoo of unknown origin, but holds some meaning to her. Her measurements are B87-W54-H85. Personality Esdeath is a barbarous and manipulative woman. She was brought up by a distant branch family of the House of Lucifuge with parents who constantly pushed her from the moment that she could use her demonic power to be strong, seeking to satiate their own hunger for power out of jealousy for the main branch. Because of that she has had a hunger for power instilled in her, tuning her into a battle maniac, seeking strong opponents to advance her own skills through combat in a trial by fire sort of method. Despite her villain-like personality, she does have respect for some people, such as those she has collected into her peerage and Dieter Belial, whom never gave up when they fought despite the obvious advantage she held. She also admires those with intelligence, being quite smart herself in order to scheme and create strategies, which she also admires Dieter for as he comes up with some inspired strategies and always seems to be several steps ahead of his opponents, even her, when they fought she defeated him, but he was able to last for so long partly because of his intelligence. When asked by Shuvi in the past if she would ever marry or date (Shuvi having just learned about such relationships and was curious about the subject) Esdeath stated that she would only date a man that was worthy of her attention. History Esdeath fought in the Great War as a member of the House of Lucifuge. It was on the battlefield that she developed into a powerful Devil, one of the most powerful in her family, competing even with her relative Grayfia. At some point she was exiled because she was too bloodthirsty and her addiction to battle made her a danger to her own kind, allies and even family, particularly her need to prove that she was stronger than Grayfia. Because of her exile she was absent during the Civil War, although she wouldn't have taken a side if she had been and instead seized the opportunity to fight the strongest of all sides. Hundreds of years later she was found by Dieter Belial, who fought and lost against her, but his young age and strength impressed her greatly. He then offered her a place in his peerage. She accepted because he explained that doing so would allow her to return to the Underworld freely and engage in Rating Games, the best way to battle strong opponents freely and she would easily be able to reclaim her previous ranking and build her own peerage, which she did within weeks, although she has yet to make use of her Evil Pieces and make a peerage of her own. Plot TBD Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Esdeath has an extreme amount of power even for an Ultimate-Class Devil, making her capable of competing with her relative Grayfia Lucifuge, who is known widely as the Strongest Queen, making it possible that she could lay claim to the title. The combination of her strength, potential and her obsession with combat actually scared the Original Lucifer because it meant that she was difficult to control and he worried that she would eventually set her sights on him, which was something he didn't have time for. * Demonic Ice: Esdeath, much like Grayfia is known for her powerful ice magic. Despite the relative equal of level of power that they have, Esdeath has more mastery over the element than Grayfia, being capable of not just generating and manipulating the ice with a thought, but she can also create constructs which, while not sentient, are capable of moving on their own, almost like they are programmed with Esdeath's intentions subconsciously, sort of like a game AI. Master Magician: Before becoming a Queen she didn't have much mastery over magic, preferring to use her raw power and ice to beat her enemies, however once she became Queen, thanks to the Bishop trait of the Queen Piece, she became a powerful magic user and learned a range of spells. Touki: During her exile she at some point resided in Kyoto, where she learned to harness her base of life, in other words her life-force, which she harnesses to enhance her strength, speed and defense. After observing Hayato's technique she also learned to channel it into her blade. Swordsmanship: '''Although she has never been officially trained, she has developed her own style through observing others and fighting against capable Knights. '''Immense Speed: Esdeath is incredibly fast, having enough speed that she is comparable to the likes of Sairaorg Bael. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Courtesy of the Rook aspect of her Queen Piece Esdeath has superior strength and defenses. Equipment Rapier Handle: A special rapier that she had forged in her teens, however it was broken in combat when the blade was shattered. She kept it afterward despite the lack of blade, and utilizes her ice powers to create blade when she needs to use it. She uses it mostly to fight with other sword-wielders at close range as opposed to just overwhelming them with her magic, that way she can learn more from the exchange. Weaknesses Battle Maniac: Her blood-lust and obsession with battle can draw her into fights that she cannot win, which could get her killed. Trivia * Esdeath Lucifuge is based on Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill. Category:Superboy19 Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dieter Belial's Peerage Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character